Halo: Two Spartans
by Natination
Summary: Two spartans that weren't on the battle plan to capture a Covenant leader. This is their story. some langauge and gore.
1. Prologue

Halo: 2 spartans

I sadly do not own anything of halo (though i wish i did)

Author Notes: You are proably wondering why there are 2 spartans, its none of them included in the halo book "First Strike" if you go the "Fall of Reach" book, head to the briefing room part where all the spartans are surpose to be. now Dr. Halsing says that all spartans who could be called here ASAP has come BUT three. This is their story of Two of them.

A shot erupted from the AR, as a bulliet aced out of the barrel. Fire, smoke, and heat washed over the inside of the barrel as the bulliet sped along at 125,000 mph. It raced by a Elite narrowing missing him and smacked right into a chest of a grunt. It coughed then flopped over twitching.

"We're all gonna die! The green armoured unstoppable human warriors are gonna kill us!" A grunt next to the one that died.

"Wow that was a mouthful." Another grunt said, hiding behind a Covenant supply box. He noticed too late when a FRAG genade blew the box ontop of him with a sickly _Crunch_.

"Come on you pansys fight like you did when you slaughtered our cilivans! not so dam tough now are you?" Sam said. Hiis armor covered with covenant blood. He hoisted his pistol and took out a 12 inch combat knife. Charging forward, He waved the knife wildly before he threw it. The Elite in front flopped over backwards, the knife sticking out of its head.

The last grunt started to run but Sam clobbered him over the head with his rifle butt.

"LZ cleared. Come on out guys." Sam radioed in. 12 marines and spartan escorting them came out of the treeline.

"How come you get the fun and I have to babysit??" Nate asked.

"Becuase i'm leader thats why." Sam said.

"Hey we can take of our selves you know, if HighCOM didn't order us to stick together, i would gladly lead my team somewhere else. Thats why we're called marines." The sargent grunted.

"Well shut up and follow our orders." Sam said. "Prometheus, We're delivering the package, package is set. We're be meeting you in...." He looked at the marines and tired to do the calculations. "30 minutes top."

"30 minutes to blow this planet?" A soldier asked.

"Yeah 30 minutes till this planet is dust. It got 30,000 fricken covenant on it. A dang good trade if you ask me." Nate said.

"Yeah. Set the 6 nukes, and lets blow it." Sam said. The marines were carrying one nuke per two men. They set them in two stacks of three as Sam set the time limit and charge. "Get back to the ship now, on the double, we leave in 5. Takes us 25 minutes to get to the Prometheus. Setting the charge for 15 minutes."

"On the double lets get the hell out of here guys!" The sargent said. The men hustled back to the pelican which was only seavral feet away and the engines started to warm up,

15 minutes later the planet blew up with 30,000 covenant destoryed. Including a crusier, destoryer, and a carrier that was being repaired.


	2. Planet Elias

Halo: Two Spartans

The _Prometheus_ was the UNSC tactical command post of the omega sector, a 90mm point defense system, 90 archer tubes and twin MAC cannons protected this vessel. It was designed to be a destoryer when in realty it was a cruiser in firepower. Twin reators gave it 150 reator power. But none of this ships capablites was any good to Reach anymore. News of the fall of Reach had desvasted all hope when they receaved a help message, they were on their own. No supplies would come. The supplies were all destoryed.

On the bridge, Capt Thanas sat on his command chair eating some field rations. They weren't all that bad. He had reached the rank of Captain 3 months ago. This was boring part of the human empire ever now. The sensor station in Octumus Prime sector was destoryed. No Covenant came though and No radio tranmissions ether. Reach was the only place that could reach them. Now it was gone. He glanced over to the weapon stations as officer did a check-up. Weapons are hot.

He kept his weapons armed and ready. Covenant could swing by for a visit any time. The crew was in shifts of 6 hours as 2/3 the of the 300 crewmen rested while 100 worked. The bridge had 3 different bridge crews which were qualfied... sortof. Not UNSC standrad but in the middle of nowhere anything is better then nothing.

The AI, Lightkeeper, montinored everything as the bridge crew relaxed...again sortof. None fell asleep but some were reading books that were saved on their datapad.

CaptThanas finished the ration They twisted around the moon. The Planet Elias moved in the oppsite direction of the ship. It had 2 1/2 million cilivans on there that proably felt safe. The Shipyard was building fighters and smaller ships by the dozen. No Cilivans could buy any craft as the military needed every single one to protect the planet. 6000 marines were barracked on the planet. The UNSC general, One General Garret, was in the command of the entire military stationed here in the solar system.

CaptThanas heard a Beep on his datapad, a File from the sensor station. This could be bad news... very bad news. He hesitated and then opened the file. It showed a gaint blob, that was stretched outward in a tail like a Comet. Except that this Comet was 10 times bigger then any normal comet.

"Get me pirorty Alpha channel to General Garret on the _ArchAngel_. NOW!" Capt Thanas said quickly as he tired to figure out how many covenant ships were there. They did this at where that old sensor station was. Captain Keyes did a spledid job of taking out two frigates and a destoryer. Prossble 2..3 carriers and a few destoryers? mayb 3 frigates? No no, they all can't fit into that... can they?

"This better be good son, this is an Alpha Channel." Garret appeared on the second halo tank He was aging fast with proably 50-70 years under his belt already. He had gone totally bald with a winkling face. His hazel eyes gleamed with exprince. Someone you dont want to cross with. "Spit it out son."

"Sir, a large blob much like the one at octus prime is coming here. I just receaved a file from the sensor station, proably sent it to me since i was a closest. Sir, there could be three carriers and a bunch of destoryers heading staight for us. I'm sending you the file." Capt Thanas said. He tapped a few buttons on his data pad and sent the file. Garret looked at his pad, his small

"I start a evac then, alert all military vessels and tell them to prepare for battle. The Cilivans have _The Deliver_ standing by, pelicans are bringing people to the ship. I suggest you send down your spartans and marines, we're not going to be able to evac them in time.

"Yes sir." Capt Thanas said. The halo tank cut off as the _ArchAngel_, a UNSC cruiser with a MAC cannon and 120 Archer tubes moved into flanking postiton to cover The _Deliver_. The MAC cannon could fire two rounds one after another causing Covenant shields to collapse. Thousands of cilivans in ships of all sizes escaping the planet with their lives. Some of the ships were even armed with a few rockets, but they wont do much against a Covenant destoryer. The battle and panic was just beguining.


	3. Chicken Shoot Out

Halo: Two Spartans

by: Natination.

The Prometheus glided towards the slipspace exit point. The Prometheus ready its MAC cannons and archer tube to fire at the instant a ship appeared. Captain Thanas now did something he hated: waiting.

Meanwhile the Archangel had sent a help signel to three patroling frigates for help. The _Tigerclaw_, _Freedom _and the _Independence_. they appeared though slipspace minutes after receaving the transmission message, they were just beguining patrol when they had gotten the message. Throwing protocols to the super nova, they had entered slipspace at once.

_The Deliver_ fullly loaded now moved off into slipspace with the escort of the_ Independence_ as soon as it had arrived. Capt Thanas watched as 5 frigates, two destoryers, 1 cruiser and a Carrier appeared from slipspace. his blood ran cold as he wondered if the UNSC would ever get that perfect slipspace technology. He quickly regained his senses.

"Down 3 degrees, go forward 12." Capt Thanas said. "Fire MAC cannons on mark."

"Roger sir." The weapon station replied.

"FIRE!" Capt Thanas said. "Reconfigure an SHIVA nuke to go to port side, 14 degrees."

The Mac rounds fired as the screens show the 2 projectiles soar off into space with speed. The postion of the ship directly lined up the MAC gun with two frigates. The frigates didn't move. Capt Thanas wondered if they were gonna take the blow. He saw movement behind the frigates.... there protecting a destoryer! The MAC rounds shattered the frigates shield and kept going grinding the Covenant hull to nothing as it bashed though all the way though. One Frigate expoded after the MAC round hit its reator. The other MAC round overloaded the destoryer shield with its decreased speed. better then nothing.

Another 3 MAC rounds soared out of nowhere as CaptThanas switched to rear view. The other 3 ships were backing them up, i thought they were surpose to escort the cilivan ship. He turned the camera to forward just intime to see teh damage the MAC rounds did. They scored a hit one the shieldless destoryer, turning its bow into a port spinning. It knocked aside the frigate trying to take the rounds for it. Smashing the frigate to bits when it got hit with another round ending with an expoded. Two frigates and a destoryer down. He turned his attention to the Carrier which was slipping off to their flank.

"Open a channel to Admiral Garret tell him that the carrier is leaving the battle." Capt Thanas said. "I'll distract the rest of the ships. blow the nuke. That is now the biggest Frag genade in the galaxy."

The nuke had drifted towards the wreakage of the destoryer which had clustered around it. Expoding it sent the Covenant remains flying towards the cruiser exposed belly where it shields was weakest. The sharp pieces cut into the hull it was withered away the hull as the shields gave. With a small satifaction of it being cripped, the Covenant cruiser floated around.

"They have a sloppy commander..." Capt Thanas noted to himself. Very sloppy. If he lives though this, i sure hope he gets redeemed and gets another fleet of ships to command. the UNSC could use some sitting ducks. he looked over at the two UNSC frigates and the cruiser making short work of the shields as serphes buzzed around them. The point defenses of the ships shot back the annoying bug like ships.

"This is Admiral Garret, make a retreat, lets get out of here, we got more covenant ships inbound!" the admiral said. "Meet in sector Delta."

Three rogers and the ships did their random jumps. The Covenant ships arrived later to the wreakage of the advance fleet.


	4. Lost Hope

Halo: Two Spartans

Captain Thanas look around on his ship as it came out of slipspace. The crew was nerivous about what was in the system maybe, he wasn't so sure it was just that. they did look to be in high spirts from their victory over a sloppy commander though.

They might have crippled a serious fleet back there. He gave one more glance before returning to his datapad with one final note he ended the file he was reading.

"Helmsmen, lets go visit _The Deliver_." Captain Thanas started thinking. He was a bit late, but they had to do an longer route then Admiral Garret and his people took. They had run into a frigate which had sent a warning message out before the two MAC rounds they had fired could penerate their shields and destory the ship. The covenant would be getting all ships to search for him. They might have known it was him to did most of the dirty work of that fleet. Killed so many of thier kinsmen. Well... he be waiting for them.

"ETA: 5 minutes. Sir, there hiding behind a planet in orbit around it. we should be in view, in 4 minutes 47 seconds." The helmsmen replied.

"Continue on course." Capt Thanas replied. He turned his chair around to face them. He heard the heavy clunking of the spartans behind him. "Hello Nate and Sam, how was the covenant on that planet we nuked?"

"Not bad, we set it and got it off with no one hurt. Elias is destoryed." Sam said with bitterness. It had been their home for the past 2 years. "We managed to get past the Covenant ships that were left without trouble."

"Good." Captain Thanas said. "Garret will be pleased that landing force is dead. Too bad we couldn't stop that cruiser."

"Sir..." Nate's question trolled off as he looked at the camera view. Thanas Twisted around to see what the matter was.

Wreakage of the independence bridge flew by the view screen scrapping a line all along the bottom of the ship. It looked like a scar as the bridge of the ship burned up into engines. Capt Thanas looked out with wonder. _The Deliver _stood there in hover. Looking like a gaint spin top rotating slowly in space. burnt out sections and gaint holes all the way were the telltale signs of Covenant revenge. How did they track them here or did they pop in uninvited ontop of a fleet?

The Archangel was in piece all over the place, The massive MAC cannon floated along debris, cleanly cut from the bottom of the ship. It looked operational too if it wasn't sheered from the bottom of the ship. With The Freedom burnt out hull only a 1km away it looked like it was running before it got gutted. Did they launch Shiva nukes?

Bodies passed by as the AI zoomed them in and ID the bodies in its database. Most were from the Arch Angel, A few cilivans. The top 1/4 of the Arch Angel seemed to be intact. With the Camera zoomed it looked like the Bridge of the Arch Angel. It was burnt out with bodies strapped in. On the Command Chair stood Garret, petified in terror as the impending plasma beam burned out though the bridge.

Covenant serphs and even a destoryer layed amist the wreakage. burned out, gutted from bow to reactor. A cruiser layed domimt as it came into view. Burned out sections of Archer missles and MAC wounds present.

"Cruiser is active! plasma turret online, its moving to track us!" The AI hastly said. "SIr?"

Captain Thanas watched the plasma turret swung into view, powering up. "Get us the hell out of here now!"

"Yes sir!" The helmsmen did quick work as they dodge though the wreakage, the Rear camera view watched the plasma turret. Shield came down... IT fired one burst which guided out like a streaking missile. It crashed into the Cilivan ship as the _Prometheus_ went behind it. Losing energy the plamsa lost it bolt as it slowed by the endless walls of the Colony ship. It had saved them.

Thanas Came out the other side and gave a board side of Archer missiles Which donated on the shields.

Launching a SHIVA nuke which floated nearer the Cruiser. Captain Thanas went to slipspace as the nuke dentated taking out its fury upon the ship for killing some many good people. The Cruiser vanished as the nuke wasted it shields and desterageted it. The shockwave almost hit right before slipspace came on.

"That as dam close. What do we do now?" Nate asked.

"I dont know spartan, I dont know." Captain Thanas said. He looked into slipspace as if looking for an answer.


	5. A Voice

Halo: Two Spartans

They had been hitting Covenant ships for over 6 months now, popping in and out of slipspace to fire MAC cannon rounds or drop a shiva nuke. The journy had been long as they zipped long the plotted solar systems, looking for prey. Captain Thanas knew supplies were running low, they were almost out of MAC rounds and Archer missiles. They had two Shive nuclear warheads in their holds now too.

Captain Thanas prepared for a battle as he called for battle station as the slipspace dissappeared for normal space. He found himself facing a planet... a planet with UNSC ships guarding it. A cruiser and a frigate patrolled the space surronding the planet turning around to face the new ship.

"UNSC ships, this is the _Prometheus_.. i repeat this is the _Prometheus_." Captain Thanas said.

"How did you find our base, its top secret, no one else knows." A voice of the intercom said.

"We found it by accident, we been hitting Covenant ships all along these surronding solar systems, looking for any habitable planet with people on it." Capt Thanas said. "We're almost out of everything. including food."

"Any cilivans aboard?" Captain Thanas looked around... he was tired, and he couldn't think staight. "I dont think so unless they got aboard after the colony Ship _Deliver_ got totalled. Admiral Garret dead, along with his ships, _Tigerclaw_,_ Freedom_, _independence_ and his cruiser,_ Arch Angel_.

"Admiral Garret is dead? he was head of this project." The voice said.

"Uhhh... what project might that be?" Captain Thanas said. "We're not going anywhere fast."

The Voice seemed to hold off for a second or two before it answered. "Spartan III's."

The Bridge crew looked at each other as they head the two words. Hope.

"What happened to Elias?" The Voice asked.

Captain Thanas replied ."We had to nuke it. 6 nukes tired together to blow the planet, there wasn't any cilivans on planet i think, but 30,000 covenant were.including an carrier, destoryer and an cruiser. Our Spartan did it."

"Spartans???" The voice said. "They all died on Reach."

The Clunking of metal knew that the Spartans were coming, they had overheard "They had all died on Reach." from over 120 feet away in the Mess hall.

"What happened to our group?" Nate said.

"We think most of them died while protecting the ground generators for the Super MACs. There might have been still some alive but, the Covenant has glassed it." The voice said.

"losses?" Captain Thanas asked.

"Total Annihilation... they launched over 500 ships against us including a juggernaught ship." The voice said. "We were there and barely escaped with our lives. I think the Master Chief got on the Piller of... whatever that ship is called commanded by Captain Keyes. You guys can come closer now, we're dock with you and transfer some supplies."

"Thank you." Captain Thanas said. "Helmsmen, prepare to dock with the uh...."

"What is ur ship called?" Captain Thanas said.

"_Rainbow_" The voice said.

The intercom went quiet as they watched the Cruiser dock with his ship. Hopfully they had repair stations on the planet surface below, they weren't going anywhere fast.They had around 40 percent reactor power.


	6. Heart Broken Twins

Halo: Two Spartans

Installment 2

By: Natination

Author notes: This installemnt will be about 10 chapters long and will be mainly focusing on the spartan IIIs. Their'll be plenty of action, i'll make sure of that. i'll hope you will continue reviewing my stories. On to the story!

"Lets move! Lets move it kids." Nate yelled. 16 spartan III trainees moved faster. Sam and Nate ran with ease with them as they sweated it out. They weren't as harsh as their old CO but they were still harsh enough. These "kids" moved faster then they did, but they didn't have the muscule density to keep the pace up without sweating. They had already received skeletonary implants years before they were ready. With the Covenant reaching Reach, they needed these spartan IIIs ASAP.

"I still can't belive we have to look after this kids." Sam said.

"Watch your mouth, we were once them too ya'know. Our CO was alot harsher then we're together." Nate said though the comlink. "Too bad Mendez never got around to teaching our skills to new spartans."

"Yeah well i dont think they thought of us as good teachers, cause i sure do stink at it." Sam replied. "At least they got their skeleton implants, From what i heard these batch of kids got seperated when they were evacuating Reach. All 500 of them. We got only a small sample of all them."

"They will surive just like we did on Elias." Nate said. He gave a quick end discussion as they went to go check up on spartan IIIs. They were currently doing push-ups and crunches.

Alex slid though the ventation shafts. following the legendary spartans, well on her world they were at least. She had been selected from her world with two other kids. Teh biggest concentration of spartans in UNSC history files she had been told. The Public had been alerted with all details on the spartan IIIs, they did not have to do cloning because each child that came volunteered. (which was the main reason the UNSC needed them) Alex slid along seeing if the spartans would talk some more. When they stopped, she stopped. As if waiting for something, but then they kepted on moving

They finally stopped and looked up at the vent shaft.

"Are you gonna come down here spartan trainee or do we have to order you to come down?" One of them said. His hair was all brown that was military cut and with matching brown eyes.

She opened metal shaft kicking out the grid and jumped down. The much taller spartan caught it in mid air and placed back in its place.

"I'm assuming your Alex, from..." He seemed to try to recall the world he must have read in their files. "Elais?"

"Yes sir." Alex said. A spartan on ether side towered over her. She felt the chipping and discolor of their armour.

"Where are the other two kids from planet Elias." The other one asked.

"Training, my group was selected to have a break. I heard you two in the office so i snuck in though the vent shaft." Alex replied.

Nate looked at the 8 year-old girl. Age didnt really matter in the UNSC as they had grabbed all capable spartans. They had spartans that were age 5 all the way up to 13. Her black hair had shades of blue and red mixed in, giving her a slight advantage of power among the other children most likely.

"What happened on Elias?" Alex asked.

"We're tell you once we get all three of you together." Sam said.

The other two kids were age both 7, twins. _Strange, spartans dont usually come in packages of two and even if they do, both of them usually dont surive the skeleton process..... O well._ They all entered a room where it was the teaching ground by the AI there, named Canada. It was a "male" AI with its digital self as General Patton. A military leader in the old eath war II. He commanded tanks with lethal deadlness. He resucred the surrond people of bastone from the germain side. A great military man.

"Elais is no longer on the charts. Why is this?" Canada asked.

"We had to destory it, The Covenant found it and landed thousands of troops there. It was a good trade which included a carrier, destoryer and a cruiser. The 6 nuclear warheads combined force totalled one side of the planet causing it to shred itself into pieces. The cilivans were gone already when the covenant forces arrived." Sam explained. "We slipped in and planted the nukes while two of our frigates distracted them. Though... We arrived 3 hours late at the meeting point for the fleet of ships we had. We were the last one. The cilivan ship Deliver had all the Elias's cilivans on it. Every ship was a burning hulk. The likely hood that all ur parents are alive is slim to none."

The twins looked like they were about to cry but they seemed to hold it in. Alex took it very well for a girl of her age being told that her parents were dead.

"Just remember one thing, The covenant killed your parents." Nate said. "I hate delivering bad news but thats the way it happened. Go train with your fellow teammates, they will appecate your help when the time comes."

The Twins flanked Alex as they marched out with the spartans staying in the room.

"Dang, do they look like us or what?" Sam said. "I dont know if i can handle teaching these kids. I can handle 500 Covenant with no sweat... but kids. Sheech."

Nate chuckled. "Just remembered that we're like them when we're little, we just got to train them for what is out there, thats all, you dont have to get yourself killed over it like Dainel."

Nate regreted the joke as soon as it passed his lips. Talking about dead spartans was nothing to chuckle about. Sam walked out, proably holding his anger in. He coudl easly punch though these walls. Simple fiber glass plastic with painted colors.

Canada looked at him from the holo tank.

"That joke was idiotic to do." The AI said. "I would think before you say something."

"I know. I didn't even relize it till it was out." Nate said. "I can only blame myself."

Nate did a slow sigh before he walked out. This was gonna be tougher then he thought it was gonna be.


	7. The Field

Halo: Two Spartans 

Second installment

By: Natination

Disclaimer: sorry though I wished I did own something of halo, but I don't. Everything else like characters is of my creation.

Author Notes: Well our two Spartans are now learning how to cope with little kids of all ages.... Which they weren't exactly trained to do... Maybe Mendez should have put that in the training manual? P on to the story.

Alexia moved though the thick forest of some planet they didn't know. They were in the middle of the forest with no food, water or supplies except their clothes. Animals and insects hissed all around the air as she remembered the Spartan's words before the drop off: _We did this with our group, now it's your turn, good luck and see you all at the LZ_

She and the two Twins had gotten off as a group, The Spartans deciding that groups were better for now. Pairing smaller kids with older or bigger kids. They had said the older and bigger had to look out for their team. Meaning the bigger ones couldn't ditch the little one which would mean a mission failure if even one little kid got lost.

They were split into twos mostly, except for her group. Odd numbers demanded that one group was three. The Twins were quiet as they looked out for the others. She had gathered some of the tropical fruit that hanged from the trees that would be out of reach for the twins. They munched on ¼ of the pieces while she had one half. They thanked her and moved on.

"What's our plan?" One twin asked.

"What are your names anyway?" Alexia asked.

"I'm Colin." The Twin said. He had a small scar on his knee that designated him from his twin. He had blue eyes with long wavy hair that seemed to have grown over night. He had to have his hair cut every two weeks or so that he stays in military hair growth.

"I'm John." The Twin said. Having the same features it was differ cult to tell them apart except for the scar on Colin's knee.

"I'm Alexia." She said. They continued to walk as they ran into two more kids who without hesitating, when onto the flanks of the group together more people.

Nate watched the little blips move around on his scanner, which had a 10-mile radius. A simply jog around a block for him. Sam looked over his shoulder as the blips started to head towards the main group forming, Alexia's, a few split off to search of others.

The Marines seemed to like the kids a lot, well maybe being boarded up for 6 months will do that. The ships here were at ambushed once, and so they were split up. There was still a carrier, and two frigates out there somewhere. He had left a squadron of marines without uniforms with traq. Pistols. No reason to use live ammo yet. The Marines didn't wear any uniforms. He made sure of that, wanting to see what would happen. The 25 blips all converged on the LZ.

The Spartan III trainees moved silently as they went off tree to tree, in a 4 by 4 cover formation. They were approaching the LZ, where the map said there pelican would be waiting.

Alexia moved without making a sound, making sure not to step on any twigs or such as she moved closer to see the pelican.

It was armored and there was several marines guarding it or something. A squad with pistols.

"Lets go home everyone." Alexia said. They all walked out of the forest towards the pelicans.

The marines all yelled shit, there early, or started to stash their card games. They were out of uniform, which meant something to Alexia, but what. She couldn't figure out what.

They approached slowly, unsure of what to do since the Spartans had said nothing about when meeting them there.

"Get them!" The marines pulled out the pistols and opened fire. Alexia dodged one as she hit the ground as others. The open field they were just about to cross hiding them. The Marines walked forward, looking in the grass for them.

"Ben and Jacob has been hit, traq darts." A boy named Andrew said. Two darts stuck in the chest of each boy, their chests slowly going up and down. "Some kind of knock-out poison or something."

Andrew had mud covering his face but two hazel eyes glared out.

Footsteps were heard, very close. A step landed centimeters from the marine. She grabbed his leg and rushed his legs out from under him. Her fingers gripped him as she sped between his legs, grabbing each shin to bring him down. He gave a startled cry and vanished from his friends.

"Fred? Fred? Where the hell are you?" The marines called. They spread out heading for Fred's last position.

Alexia jumped up several feet from Fred's knocked out body. She held the gun and pulled the trigger, nothing.

"Lassie, that won't work for you, you got the safety on." One of marines growled as he moved towards her.

"I know that, I'm just a distraction." Alexia said. Nodding behind him. 3 groups of 4 kids grabbed 3 of the marines and they vanished. The marines looked around, startled by the swarm of kids.

"Shit... where are they?" One of marines said. He was quickly gave a yell as he was grabbed and tripped falling to the ground, and knocked out.

"Shut up every, hand signals, no talking." A sergeant said. Only 6 of them were left, and they were in the middle of god dam field with a good 10 meters to get out, but the kids were surrounding them probably. They swung up out of the grass tackling the 2 marines, one of the marines fired two shots, one hit a kid.... And the other hit the other marine.

The other marines were quickly disarmed as the remaining 22 kids grabbed the 4 reaming marines easily.

"Gather the marines, get them onto the pelican, we're getting the hell out of here." Alexia said.

They all climbed aboard the pelican and Alexia turned on the autopilot for the pelican programmed it to return to base. The exercise was over and they won.


	8. 18 weeks

Halo: Two Spartans 

Author notes: do note, the third one if off somewhere. I'm glad that other people have taken advantage of the story gap about the three Spartans. Some of them are better then mine )

Captain Thanas was on the Prometheus as they jumped back from patrol. It took the full attention of a bored repair crew 72 hours straight to fix the Prometheus up. Apparently the ship would have fallen apart on the next slip space jump.

The productions of Spartan armor for the Spartan III's were started once the two Spartans on the Prometheus reached the planet's surface. It was projected it'll take them 6 weeks, to get the armor up, but another 12 weeks to get all the technology for all of them into it.

Sam volunteered to supervise the production since was training the "kids". Nate had done basically everything Mendez did to him, When everyone asked him why, he said "if it isn't broken, don't fix it."

Day after day of intense training was preparing the Spartan III's to act like a team. Its goal was to make them into a team. The only problem Nate was wondering if they were ready yet for combat. Sending a full adult human into combat is one thing, but a teenager? They couldn't wait here forever and train them for a few more years. They had to get out there and help the human race. Nate was partially right, in fact, though he didn't know it.

Nearby a Covenant Cruiser on patrol had intercepted the transmission of new Spartan class warriors being trained and they headed straight for the system.


End file.
